Pearl
by Ohjeez
Summary: A scared Sirius Black goes to Dumbledor for help when the Dark Lord himself threatens to harm him and his family, hence a Prophecy is made. Years later, years of being away from his wife and daughter Victoria, Sirius must bring Victoria to Hogwarts to hel
1. The Reuniting

**Pearl.**

Chapter One: "The Reuniting"

**1989**

He ran inside the room that Dumbledor told him to go earlier that day. He paced around the room nervously, running his hands through his messy black hair. This was the only time he could recall himself ever being nervous or scared. He heard footsteps, its movement coming towards the room. He was happy to see Dumbledor, dressed in a silver cape, entering the room. He had no expression but closed the door behind him and walked toward Sirius.

"Do you have it?" the man asked Dumbledor.

Dumbledor brought out his right hand from behind his back. In it was a glass crystal ball, lights of gold swirling inside of it. Dumbledor placed it on the table careful, not to break it.

"I've done my part, now what about you?" the old man asked, raising his eyebrow.

"As soon as the Prophecy is made I'll turn myself in," the man said, his grey eyes concentrating on the globe.

"And you will be willing to give up your own life, for her?" Dumbledor asked.

The man's heart skipped a beat. He knew that if he didn't go through with the plan she'd die, they all would. He looked up at Dumbledor, a stern look plastered on his face.

"I'll do anything for the ones I love,"

He watched as Dumbledor grabbed the globe and with a flick of his wand the name, "Victoria Black" was added to the wooden face plate.

X

**2006**

The great grandfather clock chimed when the minute hand reached 12. Sirius stood, nervously pacing around in the main room of his manor just as he was some years ago. There was a faint knock on the entrance door. This stopped Sirius from pacing and instead he hurriedly walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Dumbledor.

"Come in," Sirius said, welcoming him.

Dumbledor proceeded with caution into the house. It seemed run down and not very well taken care of.

"Where is she?" Dumbledor asked looking around; when he turned to his left he noticed that his sleeve rose up his arm, revealing a burnt hand.

Sirius ignored this, "she's not here,"

Dumbledor looked at him, pointing his finger and waving it in front of him.

"She must come, she must come to Hogwarts for the start of the new year. It is up to you to get her here."

Sirius grumbled, nodding.

"By the end of this week I promise,"

X

The Professor wrote the project on the black board, the chalk scrapping against the board, causing Victoria to squint, the sound was horrible. Another family tree essay only the third this month. Victoria leaned over so that the Professor couldn't hear her.

"What is this? Isn't this the third time she's given us this assignment?" Victoria asked angrily, sliding down on her chair.

"What are you complaining about? The assignment is so easy, you'll get a 90 for sure." Her friend Stephanie said starting to list the people in her family.

Victoria glared at her, "Right because it's so easy for me right?" Victoria grabbed her paper and her pencil, "Okay so let's see… Sirius Black, father, sent to Azkaban for murder, now is roaming loose like a mad man." Victoria said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and dropping her pen on the table.

"I do not know anything about him or his side of the family… nor do I want to,"

Stephanie stopped writing and looked at her friend sympathetically.

"You don't mean that, he's your father"

"Right, a father who was never there for me? Steph, the only reason why I have an idea of how he looks like was because of a picture my mom showed me. He was never there for me, ever in my life and he certainly didn't help me and my mom out in any way," Victoria could feel her face turn red. The topic of her father stirred some emotions that she hardly ever shown, hate. "He'd rather spend his time in Azkaban or in this case, roaming the streets of London, waiting to be captured again. Who knows what he could be doing at this very moment?"

Professor O'Brien walked down the rows of desks and stopping right in between Stephanie and Victoria's desks. She peered down at them through her square spectacles, frowning.

"Don't you two have some work to do?" she asked, addressing Victoria only.

"Yes Miss. O'Brien," Victoria replied, picking up her pen again and writing that date at the top of the paper.

As soon as the Professor was out of ear shot Stephanie said, "Its okay we'll talk later."

X

The class couldn't have goon any slower. Victoria found herself absentmindedly repeating the names of the cousins and aunts and uncles she already recorded on the paper. Professor O'Brien called on her two more times before the class was over, for the stupidest things. It was evident to Victoria that the fact was the Professor didn't like her, nor did a lot of the Professor's at Pearl's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It didn't get to Victoria anymore; she was used to everyone giving her strange looks because she was a daughter of a killer, a madman.

Victoria walked through the hallway leading outside with Stephanie beside her. Stephanie probably was Victoria's only true friend, yet Stephanie didn't truly know Victoria. There were so many things that Victoria never told her friend, never told anyone.

"Hey look who it is," Stephanie whispered, nudging Victoria.

Victoria turned to look. Her grey eyes fell upon a tall blond haired, green eyed boy who smiled at her when he noticed she was watching him. Victoria smiled back shyly.

"What on earth was that?" Stephanie asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing lets go," Victoria said, ignoring her question and dragging her friend.

"What are you doing? You could have said something instead of just smiling at him," Stephanie said. Taking away her arm from Victoria's grip, "you always smile and never say anything. Why don't you take a risk once in a while?"

"I know when to take a risk, that just wasn't it," Victoria replied holding the door for her friend to go through. The sun brightened the sky, and warmed the air. It was one of the best days they had all month. Victoria scanned the road for any sign of her mom's car.

"I have to go, my mom's here," Victoria said starting to walk away, but Stephanie walked along with her.

"I never understood why your mother drives a car, you both are witches you don't need muggle cars," Stephanie said.

"It's my mom's idea. She says it helps us blend in better, it gives her a sense of belonging, I don't know she's a little weird." Victoria opened the car door, said hello to her mother and dropped her bag in the backseat. She turned to her friend and gave her a quick hug, "I'll see you on Monday,"

X

Victoria carried her bag over to the beige couch in the living room and plopped herself down, resting her head on the headboard.

"It's good to be home," she said closing her eyes, the day had been stressful.

Her mother walked into the room carrying a basket of clothes.

"Why don't you go to bed, you can get a good nights sleep for tomorrow,"

"But what about all the chores and…" Victoria began to protest, standing up to help when her mother stopped her.

"It's okay, I've got it covered now go," Victoria gave her mother a quick hug before running up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as Victoria hit the bed she fell into a deep slumber.

X

Victoria pulled her green and brown stripped bed covers up to her face, feeling chilly. She opened her eyes, her peanuts alarm clock read 11:48 pm. She felt her stomach grumble. Not being able to go back to sleep Victoria sat up in her bed, her vision still blurry, her body felt ten times heavier than before. She tucked some of her loose black curls behind her ears, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up. A thud, like someone falling to the ground came from the main floor. Her heart picked up speed as she heard another thump, and yelling. Victoria sat still for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should go see what was going on. Quickly Victoria grabbed her wand from her bed side table and quietly made her way to the hallway, bending down and peering through the staircase's bars. She couldn't see anything but heard two voices now, a male, and a woman's that sounded very much like her mothers. Victoria glanced at her mother's room, the door was open, the bed empty.

'_Oh god, she's down there…'_ Victoria thought, panicking.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she heard her mother ask.

"Calm down Isabelle, Victoria will hear you," the man said. Whoever the man was knew both of them by their first names.

"You come here in the middle of the night to see Victoria. Are you crazy? You can't just apparate anywhere you like," Isabelle said not calming down.

"Izzy, I know this is sudden but I just need you to listen to me for a second," he said.

"Well I really don't want to hear it. We've discussed this before, or have you forgotten your little visit a few months ago?" her mother asked.

"I haven't forgotten. So you remember what we've discussed?" he asked her.

There was silence and for a moment there Victoria thought they had spotted her listening in on them but then she heard the voices again.

"How could you? How could you do this to your own daughter?" Isabelle asked.

'_Daughter…' _

"It was the best for all of us dammit, you know it was" the man said angrily, getting fed up.

"You were sent to Azkaban, Sirius! You were tormented, tortured. Was it really worth everything, what you did?" Isabelle asked, instead of the yelling rampage she had early in the conversation her mother sounded hurt, almost like she felt remorse for the man.

'_Sirius? It can't be…'_

"You're both alive aren't you?" Sirius asked. The man watched as Isabelle stopped and looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes, she gave a small smile.

"God, I've missed you," her mother said. Victoria peeked over the railing to see her mother in what looked like her father's arms. _But how was this possible, he was loose, a mad man running away from Azkaban, why was he here now. _

Sirius buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head, "I've missed you too." He pulled her away from him until they were only inches apart. His eyes memorizing her face, the same beautiful woman he married some odd years ago was in his arms again, he couldn't believe he was going to leave her.

With a pained expression Sirius caressed her face, holding back his tears, "I have to go, it's not time yet, I can't stay here,"

Isabelle backed away from him, feeling the same pained feeling Sirius was experiencing. "You can't do this you can't leave me like this again…"

It killed Sirius, seeing his goddess upset knowing it was because of him. She was right; he couldn't leave her the same way he did months ago. He moved in closer to her and bent down, his lips brushed against hers lightly before their lips locked. It was a long passionate kiss, all the years of being apart, all the love they never shown each other being expressed in that one kiss. Their lips parted, Isabelle's eyes still shut, not wanting the moment to end but to last forever.

Sirius kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you,"

Isabelle opened her eyes, tears falling down her pink cheeks. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop him, she knew he'd never let her stop him, he was going to go through with it no matter what. Yet the same man who abruptly came into her home left, the man standing in front of her, running his hand through her light brown hair was the man she had forgotten she knew.

"I love you t-too," Isabelle whispered, stuttering on words.

He smiled, lighting up his face. Somehow he always seemed to make a bad situation good and Isabelle, for the first time since he went missing, felt relieved. She watched as he backed away from her, still smiling. She watched as he apparated away.

Victoria took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. She struggled to stand up straight, her vision blurred because of the tears. She managed to make it to her room without her mother hearing or seeing her, she really doubted that her mother would have cared if Voldemort himself were in their kitchen; Isabelle had just lost the love of her life once again.


	2. The Prophecy

**_Chapter Two: "Not just another Day"_**

Sirius felt his insides being torn apart and then reattaching when he arrived back in Grimmauld place. He grunted, annoyed when he saw most of the Order standing or sitting in the room. He gave his most fake smile.

"Ah, gentlemen welcome to my lovely home," He nodded to all of them respectfully, "I see you've all made yourself comfortable, now if you'll excuse me I'll just be heading off to get some sleep." His departure failed.

"The Order and I quickly made our way here when we heard that you had taken an unexpected visit to see your daughter," Dumbledore said, Sirius could tell he wasn't going to get out of this one. Sirius turned around to face all of them.

"Now when does a father need an excuse to go see his daughter?" Sirius asked.

"When the father is being sought after by Dementors," Dumbledore said never blinking, his eyes concentrated on Sirius. He had that look, that expression that told Sirius he had done something wrong. Sirius hated it. He hated that look, he hated his place, and he hated the restrictions put on him after his escape from Azkaban.

"Oh, right," Sirius said. He noticed Kreacher scurrying through the main entrance, "Kreacher! Get me some of that whiskey!" Sirius sat in one of the empty chairs that circled around the long rectangular table where most of their meetings took place.

Those who had been standing before sat down, Dumbledore sitting right in front of Sirius.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Grabbing a cup of whiskey from the tray of which Kreacher carried over to his master. Sirius shooed him away and heard the little creature muttering foul words about Sirius and the rest of them. Once Sirius was done drowning his first cup he said, "I simply went to see how they were doing. I didn't get Victoria if that's what you mean. I just reminded Isabelle about the agreement,"

Dumbledore fixed his glasses, "You do know that part of the agreement was no uncalled for meetings. I understand where your heart was Sirius but I'm afraid that was a dim-witted decision."

Sirius placed his cup down on the table, leaning over, "I told you I'd bring her here, I'm not breaking any promises."

"Very well, let's just go over the Prophecy just incase you've forgotten," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You were supposed to turn yourself in for the murders, and stay in Azkaban,"

"Right," Sirius replied not really understanding where Dumbledore was going with this.

"You left Azkaban, you escaped. You broke your side of the Prophecy Sirius." Dumbledore said and it dawned on Sirius, he never really thought of it like that, he began to get nervous but tried his best to look unruffled. "I'm afraid that because of your actions, it is not guaranteed that Victoria will be safe going to Hogwarts, and participating in the Triwizard Tournament. I'm afraid instead of protecting your family; you've made it easier for Voldemort to harm your daughter."

Sirius could feel himself heat up, a remarkable amount of energy began to surge through his body. "So then if I broke my promise that means Victoria doesn't have to go through with hers?" he asked needing to hear what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she will have to continue on with her part of the Prophecy no matter what. If she backs out there will be serious consequences. I didn't make the Prophecy for nothing." Dumbledore replied. "Victoria will have to come to Hogwarts where she'll attend regular classes like everyone else. Then she'll be entered into the Triwizard Tournament where she will have to get through all of the challenges until the end, when she'll have to face the Dark Lord himself,"

"But Dumbledore, don't you think it's silly having a teenage girl fight off against Voldemort by herself? After all, Sirius made the decision to make a Prophecy because Voldemort was after him and his family; don't you find it a tad ironic that you're having Victoria go after him?" Lupin asked, getting into the conversation. Victoria was like a niece to him, he cared for her very much. He remembered the few times he spent with her when she was a little child; it was hard to think that same little girl was going to go after Voldemort.

Dumbledore stood up, "We'll talk later. I must leave; I have many other things to deal with."

**A/N: Please comment and let me know if i should continue. I hope this cleared some things up. Hopefully things will be cleared later on.**


	3. The Next Day

**A/N:** _Just thought I'd let everyone know that the reason why I took so long putting this one up is that I've been doing a lot of editing on this part and the beginning, so i'll probably edit the first two chapters. The whole thing wont change but there will be some significant changes so if you wanna check the first two chapters over the next few days to see the changes then do so. Okay so here's the newest bit. Sorry it's so small, I wanted to give you guys something ) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, it means so much. _

X

The sun rose from behind the clouds as morning arrived, the start of a new day.

Victoria lay sprawled over her covers. The light hit her face and she grumbled something she did often. She assumed she must have inherited it from her father. Victoria got up and looked into her heart shaped mirror, the same mirror she had since she was 6 years old. Most of her long curls were out of her ponytail, cascading past her shoulders. Her eyes looked red and puffy from lack of sleep and her porcelain clear skin was pale, she looked almost sick. She pinched her cheeks, a light pink color appearing. She didn't care about her image today, it wasn't like she had someone to impress. She grabbed her school uniform and slipped it on, grabbing her brush and combing her hair, it now looked semi presentable. A black head band with bright green polka dots lay on her dresser; Victoria grabbed it and placed it on her head. '

She walked sluggishly down the stairs, wasting as much time as possible. She didn't want to face all the Professors and students who mocked her everyday. She entered the kitchen with a grin, but that grin faded away when she saw her mother, still in her pajama pants, making them both some breakfast. It was pancakes. Her mom only made pancakes when she felt guilty about something, or when Victoria had to go to the Dentist or Doctors. It was a way of telling Victoria that she'd have to do something she wouldn't like. Seeing her mother there reminded her of last night. Of what seemed like a dream and not at all reality. She wanted to ask her, to get it over with and find out what last night was about but if it did happen she didn't want to bring it up and hurt her mother, even if it meant that she might never know what really went on last night.

"Up so early?" Her mother asked surprised. She couldn't remember her daughter ever waking up so early; she was never a morning person.

"Yeah, I know, its sickening isn't it?" Victoria joked, smiling. She could see through her mother's act but played along.

Her mother handed her a plate of pancakes, frowning as she watched her pick at it.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle didn't like how her daughter looked walking down the stairs. It was normal for Victoria to be tired but she didn't seem tired, there was something else. And that's when it hit her, hit her hard, what if she saw? What if she knows? She thought.

Victoria looked up at her mother and for a second she just felt like admitting to seeing what happened last night. Victoria dropped her fork and got off of the stool.

"Nothing." she lied, grabbing her small black and pink backpack from off of the floor.

"I'm just not hungry," she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later okay?"

X

Instead of her mother driving her to school, Victoria decided to walk. Even though it would take her some time getting there, it would hopefully help clear her mind. There were two things that troubled her. One, the look on Professor O'Brien's face when she realized that Victoria didn't do her Family Tree and Two, she wondered when her mother would confront her about last night.

She arrived on school grounds, spotting her friend Stephanie talking to some other girls, Michelle and Tory. It seemed so far away from where she was standing. She silently vowed never to walk to school again, especially in heals.

"Vicky," She heard a boy call her, the voice sounded familiar yet she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She turned around, her long black hair flying in the wind. It was Travis, the same blonde haired, green eyed boy she had embarrassed herself in front of a few days ago. Her heat skipped a beat as he approached her. She could feel her palms start to sweat and she was sure she was about to embarrass herself yet again.

"Hey," she managed to say.

He smiled that same smile that made her knees weak, "You walked here? What happened to your mother driving you?"

"I thought it'd be nice to walk instead," she said. Her grey, almond eyes meeting his green eyes.

"Well maybe next time you decide to walk you could let me know so I can walk with you," he smiled, and Victoria could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink even if it was for a second.

Victoria smiled back feeling relieved, "I'll do that,"

The bell sounded and soon people were heading inside to their first class, thankfully Muggle Studies, the class with Professor O'Brien was last period so Victoria still had some time to do her assignment… and maybe talk to Travis more.

"To class?" he asked her holding out his arm, gesturing her to go first. Victoria nodded, and smiled happily to herself. So far the day was turning out to be perfect.


End file.
